disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Leonard Helperman
All info provided by: http://teachers-pet.wikia.com/wiki/Leonard_Helperman Leonard Amadeus Helperman (voiced by Shaun Fleming) is Spot's owner and the main hero of Teacher's Pet. He is hated and mistreated at school because his mother is the teacher, and is not popular. He wishes Spot would stop this silly charade and return home to be his dog. Bio Leonard is Spot's nerdy master and best friend and an 11 year old 4th grade nerd. He is very unpopular, because his mom is the teacher and just wants to be normal. All the other kids bully him and are very mean to him. He gets beaten up, wrongly accused, and punished on a daily basis because of Spot. He has a huge crush on Leslie Dunkling, the coolest girl in school and his former playmate. Except for Scott and Leslie, he doesn't have any friends at school. He is very loyal to his pets, obeys his mother, and will do anything for Leslie no matter how difficult it may be. Over the series, he tries to get Spot to go back to act like a regular dog but he always fails. Overall, Leonard is a geek and is mostly left out when it comes to school or parties. Leonard is also a mama's boy as evidenced by the babying his mom does to him and he sometimes calls his mom "mommy". He is very loyal to Scott/Spot and gets involved in his so-called amazing plans and bad things happen to him. When something bad happens to Leonard, it's always Spot/Scott's fault. He always gets blamed for things that are Spot/Scott's fault. Personality Leonard is a kind, moralistic, honest, friendly, and loyal child. Despite all that he doesn't have friends except for Spot/Scott, Leslie, Jolly, and Pretty Boy. He has a crush on the prettiest, girl in school who is also his neighbor and best friend. Leonard is also very nerdy when it comes to school or he and Scott's rivalry. He is also known to be very insecure of himself because his mom is the teacher and that no one likes him. His low self-esstem is caused by being unloved and unpopular and most likely being fat. He has been filled with grief and lonliness since Leslie stopped hanging out with him. Often, Leonard gets punished or beat up when he gets involved in Spots "amazing plans". He gets really annoyed by Spot/Scott's actions and sometimes hates him but at the end, he realizes how much he likes him. Episode Appearance Leonard is an 11-year-old fat kid with extremely pale/white skin and orange hair. His outfit is a navy blue sweater with a red stripe in the middle, yellow slacks, and blue sneakers. Show Leonard wants to be a normal kid and is ashamed that his moms the teacher. At school, he meets Scott Leadready II and becomes jealous of him. He finds out that Scott is really his dog and recuantly agrees to let Scott stay and the two become school rivals. He has the biggest crush on the girl next-door, Leslie (even though she likes Spot/Scott better). For some reason, Leonard doesn't have a father. In one episode, it's revealed he had 2 other dogs before he had Spot. Movie In the movie, Leonard is the co-star and Spot is the main hero unlike the show. Leonard follows his mother to the awards ceremony in Florida leaving his pets at home. Later, Spot follows Leonard to Florida to meet Dr. Ivan Krank. When they get there, Spot isn't turned into a child, but instead a man (which is Spots age in dog years). After escaping from a cage, they earn $500 and spend it on cool stuff. When they meet Mary back at the RV park, she starts to fall for Scott which makes Leonard furious and he wants Spot to get out of his life and they both say they never wanna see each other again. Leonard even said "So I think you should leave me and my mom forever"! Leonard even says that he wishes Spot wasn't his dog and Spot says he wishes Leonard was never his master. The next day, Leonard meets his other pets when they arrive and decides to turn into a dog to be with Spot. But, when he gets there, he realizes he has been tricked and he's gonna be used as bait to lure Spot and then Krank will have the man and the dog and they'll be two media freaks for the price of one. At the lab, Spot saves Leonard and the machine blows up and turns Spot into a pile of dust. Angry and crying, Leonard kicks the machine and it zaps Spot again turning him back into a dog. At the end, he gives Spot back his collar making him his dog again and he and Leslie share their first kiss. Relationships with Other Characters Spot Helperman/Scott Leadready II Spot is Leonard's best friend and his rival. In the first episode, Leonard didn't wanna go to school because everyone hates him and just spend time with his dog and his other pets. Leonard is very loyal to his dog even if it means dressing up as his mother, taping the whole air show, taking the blame for his actions, and giving Spot up for Spot to have his dream. At school, Leonard and Scott are arch-rivals and cant stand each other and they get very competitive with each other when there is a test, a game, or an audition. But, whether it's helping Leonard impress Leslie or helping Scott deal with one of his burdens they always stick by each other and help them when they need each other the most. Usually, Spot/Scott has plans that usually get Leonard punished, sent to detention, blamed, or beat up and Leonard sometimes hates Spot but they still remain best friends. In the movie, their friendship is put to the test when Spot/Scott is turned into a man and he decides to marry his mom and be his stepdad. Leonard loses his temper and they say they want each other to get out of their lives. While Spot is trying to return to Leonard, Leonard decides to go turn into a dog to be with Spot again. At the end, when Spot is changed back to normal, they make up and become friends again. Pretty Boy and Mr. Jolly Leonard loves his cat and bird just as much as he loves his dog. He always turns to them for help when he needs them the most. He does not appreciate it when they're in danger such as, Tallulah trying to hurt them and eat Pretty Boy or when Jolly is in a stone funk. In the movie, when Leonard missed having Spot and was holding a grudge at him, Jolly and Pretty Boy arrived on the scene and Leonard was like "oh it's you". Pretty Boy was mad about this and they decided to leave but Leonard quickly apologized and was glad that they were in Florida and he never needed anyone more. Leonard has a great friendship with his 3 pets. Leslie Dunkling Leslie is Leonard's best friend that he has a crush on. They have known each other since Leoanrd was 1 year old and they became playmates and they quickly became best friends. When 4th grade came, she decided to not hang out with him as much because he's a boy and she is a girl, but they remained good friends. When 4th grade came, Leonard realized his feelings for her and she gained her pre-teen beauty and he fell in love with her. Leonard tries to talk to Leslie but he can hardly talk to her and she likes Spot/Scott and Younghee more than him. Sometimes, Leslie will often seek comfort from Leonard when she is hurt or trying to open up to him. Leslie does have feelings for Leonard and once said she thinks he's cute and funny. The most notable episodes where Leslie's true love for Leonard are proved in are: Inspector Leadready II, What's Sweat Gotta Do With It?, and All About Eavesdropping. In the movies epilogue, they kiss on the lips and finally become a couple. Mary Helperman Leonard is a mamas boy. He is ashamed about his mother being his teacher because she tends to humiliate him and sometimes enjoys it. But, he always obeys her because of his kind, friendly moralistic nature. He sometimes even calls his mom "mommy". In fact, he sees some advantages of his mom being the teacher at times. Trivia *Leonard is a mix of Meg Griffin (Family Guy),Charlie Brown, Adam Lyon (My Gym Partner's a Monkey), Andy Johnson (Squirrel Boy), Eliza Thornberry (Wild Thornberrys), and Greg Heffely (Diary of a Wimpy Kid). *Leonard has a singing talent. *The name Helperman is Jewish so it can be assumed that Leonard is Jewish. However, this has not been confirmed *He is the 2nd character to be voiced by Shaun Fleming *Leonard is fat but in some shots, he is skinny. *Leonard shares the many traits, role, and qualities of Charlie Brown of the Peanuts franchise. They both are nerds, they both have dogs, they are hated and mistreated, they always get bullied, and they have very few friends. *Leonard is also similar to Tintin of The Adventures of Tintin. They both have the same hair color, they have the same hairstyle, they have the same head shape, they both wear dark navy blue sweaters, they both have dogs, and they're both nerds. *Even though Leonard is the main character of the show, he is listed second on the character bios on the show's website and at the end credits. Gallery Category:Teacher's Pet Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Lovers Category:Living characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Humans Category:Pre-teens Category:Heroes Category:Caucasian-American characters Category:Singers Category:Singing Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Main characters Category:Husbands Category:Teacher's Pet